What's Your Favourite Scary Movie?
by GellsBells
Summary: Betty Cooper doesn't do scary movies. However maybe she could be persuaded by some cuddling from her boyfriend Jughead. This is a continuation of the fic "Movie Night"


A/N: Hey Guys, This is a little Halloween short fic idea I came up with. It is a sequel of sorts to my Movie Night fic which can be found on my profile. I hope you enjoy and Happy Halloween.

"What do you mean you've never seen it?" Jughead practically shouted which caused a few of the other patrons around them to turn in their booths to the source of the noise in the otherwise quiet diner. Betty covered her face with her hand as she sunk further back into the comfortable leather of the booth as Jughead continued to stare at her in horror.

"I mean I've never seen it," she mumbled in response her voice lowered hoping that it would encourage him to lower his own. It wasn't the whole truth though she had seen the first 10 minutes but that was it. They had agreed to meet at the diner near campus. Pop's Chock'lit Shop. It was popular with the locals and Jughead had been wanting to go there for a while. Him being the burger connoisseur and all.

Jughead was once again attempting to knock the popular choice for the monthly drive in off it's pedestal and had been reading titles off his list for Betty's opinion. Frustratingly though she had had very little opinion on what movie should play for this month as it was October and Betty Cooper didn't do scary movies.

He had gone through most of the movies as she shook her head at each one, claiming to not have seen it yet or that she didn't like it. It was when he had come to Wes Craven's classsic from the 90's Scream that he was unable to continue to keep his disbelief at bay.

"And you call yourself a film buff." He took a fry from her plate and shook his head in disappointment.

"Hey," she protested partly to what he had implied about her not being a film buff and partly in his thievery of her fries. "I am a film buff. I just-" She looked down at her plate feeling slightly embarrassed. Jughead's finger rested under her chin before directing her face to look at him.

"I was only joking." His tone shifting from the playful one he had used before to one of genuine concern.

"I just don't like scary movies."

"Scream isn't that bad."

"It is," she disagreed her tone higher in pitch as she defended herself. "I can remember watching it at high school at a slumber party."

"Ooh tell me more," he said with raised eyebrows and leant in closer.

"Not like that Jughead." She playfully swatted him on the shoulder as she rolled her eyes. "For future reference the things you guys think happen at girls slumber parties are very far from the truth. Anyway, Cheryl Blossom, the queen bee of the school. Well she decided that we would watch a scary movie and I didn't want to look like a scaredy cat so I went along with it."

"And-" She shifted her gaze downwards again as she mumbled under her breath. "I lasted 10 minutes before I ran screaming to the bathroom while all the other girls just laughed at me." His hand was on her shoulder rubbing circles as she could feel herself tense up at the retelling of the story. "For months they continued to tease me. Wearing masks and making snide comments."

"I'm sorry Betts," he said as she met his eyes again frustrated knowing that there were tears building up again behind them. "I guess I was probably just angling for you to have an excuse to cuddle up with me during a scary movie and I could pretend to be the big tough boyfriend protecting you."

"Well I guess that does sound kind of nice." She admitted. That movie. That night. Had had some kind of control over her for long enough. There was no one else that she would want to face her fears with. "I've never had someone to cuddle up with during a scary movie before."

"Well, I would be most humble to be your shoulder to cling to," he said with a cocky smile as he put his arm around her and pulled her closer. "And hey we may even get to see this one at the drive in." Jughead added feeling good about his chances this time.

* * *

"So your room or mine?" Betty had asked as she approached Jughead at lunchtime taking the seat next to him as he continued to stare at the flyer for the Halloween drive in. Beaten by fucking Twilight: Breaking Dawn. It was hardly a horror movie even. She put her arm around him as she rested her chin on his shoulder as she looked at the source of his unhappiness.

He had lost again.

She didn't mind though, it was becoming a monthly tradition of sorts for them. Watching a movie curled up together on his bed or hers. Watching one movie, which sometimes turned into two or three. But always inevitably leading up to a impromptu sleepover which had their respective roommates teasing them incessantly the next day.

"Mine." Jughead grumbled in response. Betty placed a kiss on his cheek as she took the flyer from him and scrunched it up throwing it into a nearby trashcan slightly disappointed that Jughead had been too busy moping to see her excellent shot. She reached into her bag and pulled out a brown paper bag placing it in front of him.

He turned to look at her questioningly before taking out the foil wrapped object. "I thought you might be a little down today so I made you your favourite." Betty smiled as Jughead unwrapped her parcel to find brownies. Not just any brownies though. Betty's double chocolate peanut butter brownies. He let out a groan as he quickly devoured one. Closing his eyes as he savoured the flavour. Betty let out a giggle as she watched Jughead have his intimate moment with her cooking.

"Did I mention that you're the best girlfriend ever?" He said as he finished chewing and went to grab another one.

"Maybe." Betty said with a smile unable to stop the blush as Jughead gave her a quick kiss before he returned his attention to the pile of delectable goodies in front of him.

* * *

She was waiting for him as he leaned back on the bed after hitting play. The movie started and she leaned into him more heavily, her hand already grasping the material of his t-shirt.

"Hey," he whispered. "We don't have to."

"No, it's okay. I want to," she whispered back to him as she returned her face to rest against his chest as her eyes returned to watch the screen. He tightened his grip around her shoulder and pulled her closer feeling her warm body up against him. He could feel her body tensing against him as the scene played out. The tension increasing through the camera work and music and at the final reveal Betty let out a squeak and hid her face against his chest. His hand was moving up and down her arm as she took hold of his hand that was resting in his lap.

"Can you tell me when it's over?" she said her voice muffled against his shirt.

"You can look now." He said as the scene changed and Betty relaxed back against him still clasping tightly onto his hand as she braced herself for what was to come next.

They continued like that through the movie. Betty would hide her face against his shirt when it became too much and Jughead would let her know when it was safe to look again. Each time Betty would give him a sheepish thank you and a quick kiss against his chin. She even let out a few chuckles at the dark humour which Jughead could appreciate.

Jughead reminded himself how lucky he was to have Betty. He was grateful that his choice for the drive in had been refused in a way otherwise she may never have invited him to watch the movie with her. He would never have had the confidence to just approach a pretty girl like that and ask her out. But now they were here after three months and Jughead continued to just fall for her more and more.

He felt her breath a sigh of relief as the credits rolled and she started to get up from her position and stretched her legs out on the bed in front of her. Jughead flexed his hand which had been released from her grip.

"Sorry." Betty looked as he stretched out his hand and felt a little guilty for grasping it so tightly through the film.

"It's alright. I'm sure the feeling will return soon," he quipped as the concern melted away and was replaced by a mischievous grin.

"Good," she replied as she shifted back towards him. Her leg swung over his lap as she placed herself on top of him. His hands automatically went to her hips as she straddled him. "Because I need your help with something to help take my mind off things that go bump in the night."

"Well Betts as your valiant protector. I feel that it is my duty to assist you in whatever you may need." His fingers were already shifting under her shirt and she gasped at the coolness of his fingers against her bare skin. Her arms were draped over his shoulders as she brought her lips to his and kissed him deeply. Allowing him to continue to move his hands up under her shirt, massaging the muscles of her lower back to melt away the tension that had formed there.

"Oh," she moaned into his mouth at the sensation as he shifted his lips to her neck. This had to be her favourite way to spend Halloween yet.


End file.
